


i want to love

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: (slightly bc of OCs), Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re in love with him, and he’s in love with you, and it’s like a goddamn tragedy, because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think the other is just looking at the ground.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to love

**Author's Note:**

> So, over the (longer for me) weekend, a certain someone on Tumblr, @queerauradon, put up an edit featuring Chad Charming and Anthony Tremaine (seemingly played by Gregg Sulkin). I really liked it, especially the description that went along with it, so I wrote a fic. Hope you like it.
> 
> (But, sorry if the timing's bad, ending comes too soon, parts are poorly written, etc. I was distracted a little bit while writing this.)
> 
> Inspiration: http://queerauradon.tumblr.com/post/129107568684/have-you-ever-been-in-love-horrible-isnt-it

They hate each other… At first.

It’s almost like it’s in their blood to find a dislike with each other. After all, Chad’s heard all the stories of what Anthony’s grandmother did to his mother, every single one of them breaking his heart as a child, causing him to grow up holding a grudge against the entire Tremaine family. Of course, he shouldn’t, as the Tremaines are supposed to be like family to him, but they’re on the Isle for a reason, and anyone who’s been banished to the Isle will not be a friend of his.

Until, they’re not. Or, at least, Anthony isn’t. Following the successful experiment in which the children of Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella De Vil were sent to Auradon, more Lost children have followed in their path.

Chad’s there, as he’s supposed to be with everyone else, to greet these additional newcomers, which include the children of Captain Hook, Gaston (only one of his sons, thank goodness), Ursula, and one of the grandchildren of Lady Tremaine, much to Chad’s dismay. Nonetheless, he forces a smile onto his face as he greets the guests following their entrance into the building, after Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay already greeted them right out of the vehicle. Yes, Chad has been left to do Doug’s usual job, which is to give them room assignments as well as their schedules. Being the gentleman that he is (or is supposed to be, anyway), he greets them all individually with a politeness that he tends not to have, but he lets that version of him slip away completely once he reaches Anthony.

In reality, though, his faux politeness only slips away at that point because he freezes entirely, too taken aback by Anthony himself to remember that he’s supposed to be acting a certain way. In the moment, he manages to take in the sights of Anthony’s freckles, his soft brown hair, and his warm brown eyes before the other boy is clearing his throat, forcing Chad to snap back to reality.

“Uh, welcome to Auradon.” He says, straightening up, clearing his own throat as he returns back to where he should be standing, in front of the four of them. “I have your room assignments right here and–”

“We’ll just take that.” Ula, Ursula’s daughter, says, grabbing the clipboard right out of Chad’s hands, making the prince feel a lot like how Doug must have in that moment. “We don’t need some prissy, clean prince to explain things to us.” Next to her, Harriet, Hook’s daughter, giggles, following after Ula as they climb up the stairs. With a shrug, Gaston (Gaston’s son, clearly) follows after them as well, and Anthony heads in the same direction, but stops just as he reaches the staircase.

“They’re not bad once you get to know them.” He says, and Chad nearly melts right there at the sound of his accent, having forgotten that the Tremaines all had them. “Trust me.” He gives a small, shy smile that has Chad’s heart skipping a beat, and then he’s gone. Chad only returns to his senses after hearing a squeaking sound getting louder behind him, which he turns towards, only to see Doug wheeling in a luggage cart, carrying what Chad can only assume are the villains’ kids’ belongings.

“Help me bring these upstairs?” He asks, sounding slightly out of breath. Chad only smiles, shaking his head at the nerdy boy’s clear weakness, before running over to him and silently agreeing to help.

~

So, maybe Chad doesn’t hate him, exactly. But he’s supposed to. He knows it, it’s in his blood. It’s what he was raised to do. If he ever called his mom up at home and told her that he was going to school with a Tremaine boy but he didn’t mind it, she would definitely be mad at him. Or, at least, disappointed.

So, he makes himself hate the other boy, makes sure to act cold to him whenever they’re in class together, or never say hello to him in the hallway. Hell, even when he catches Anthony sitting alone one day at lunch, despite the ache that forms in his chest, he keeps himself from getting up and sitting next to him, pretending he doesn’t even notice.

But then, Anthony tries out for the Tourney team. Unlike when Jay tried out for the team, he must have read all the rules for the sport, because he’s good. Like,  _really_  good. He isn’t strong enough to push Jay out of the way when the long-haired boy tries to defend against him, but he’s quick enough to slip around him and successfully make the goal. All the other team members share impressed glances, but Chad only rolls his eyes. Of course this guy is good at Tourney. Of course he’ll probably join the team. Of course this means Chad’ll be forced to get closer to him.  _Of fucking course._

So, when the coach compliments Anthony on his skills, asking him to join the team, to which Anthony says yes, Chad really isn’t surprised.

~

For a while, Chad is able to keep up this faux hatred for the Tremaine boy, all while constantly denying his own growing feelings for him. And it goes well, until the first game they play with him on the team.

Nothing bad happens, exactly. They just work together a bit to help the team score the winning goal, and as everyone comes together, cheering in celebration, Anthony slips away for a moment, hoping to wipe some of the sweat off his face. In order to do so, he brings the hem of his jersey up to his forehead, and somewhere in all the jumping and hugging, his padding must have bunched up, because Chad catches a glimpse of the tight abdominal muscles that are always hiding underneath them. In that moment, he’s thankful of the post-game exhaustion that always makes his face red, because it helps to hide the deepening redness of his cheeks as he blushes.

~

For yet another time, a party is thrown in celebration of their win. Really, there’s no point for it, as it’s still early in the season, but it’s an excuse for them to drink the alcohol they snuck onto school grounds, so they’ll have a party. Of course, everyone seems to pair off respectively - Evie with Doug, Ben with Mal, Carlos with Jay, Audrey with Jane - leaving Chad to roam around on his own, waiting for the alcohol’s buzz to kick in as he already begins his second bottle of beer.

To his luck, the buzz comes soon afterwards, as he quickly gets to his fifth bottle, the effects of the alcohol causing his vision to become blurry, and his words to become slurred. In his haze, he finds Anthony sitting alone in the crowd, and without another thought, he stumbles over to him.

“I hate you.” He says, struggling to but eventually succeeding in opening his sixth beer bottle.

“Excuse me?” Anthony asks, oh-so politely.

“You heard me.” Chad says. “I hate you and your family. Tremaines suck.” He doesn’t see it, but Anthony smiles slightly.

“Hello again, Chad.” He says. “I wasn’t sure if this was how you ended up looking, but, now I’m sure.”

“So you’ve heard ‘f me.” Chad says.

“Yeah, you’re quite infamous where I’m from.” Anthony says. “Or, in my family, anyway.”

“I deserve to be famous, not in-famous.”

“And why is that?”

“Because… this.”

Without another word, Chad brings a hand up, cupping the back of Anthony’s neck as he pulls him into a kiss, which is more of a sloppy mash of lips, clack of teeth, and wet slide of tongues as he attempts to slip his own into the brunet’s mouth. Being as sober as he is, and hating the foul taste of alcohol on Chad’s tongue, Anthony pushes him away, but it only hurts the prince more than expected. He doesn’t say anything else, but he pushes himself onto his feet, stumbling away as tears stream down his face.

He ends up finding his way to his room without much trouble, collapsing onto his bed once the door’s shut behind him, the mattress and the sheets that cover it muffling the sound of his soft sobs.

~

When he wakes up the following morning, he has the worst hangover, barely able to open his eyes as he sits up and groans in pain. He manages to open them for a moment just as he’s about to stumble into the bathroom to find some aspirin, only to find two pills already set out for him on his night-table, along with a glass of water. _That’s weird._  He takes the pills with a few gulps of water, then realizing that a note was sitting underneath them.

_Chad,_

_You got really drunk last night, as you must have already realized, so I thought I’d make things easier for you when it came to treating your hangover._

_-Anthony_

_He wanted to help me?_ Chad shakes his head in denial, but it only makes the pounding in his head worse, causing him to lie back down on his back.  _Why would he want to help me? I’ve been nothing but mean to him._

After lying there a few more moments, the memories of the previous night come back to him in a haze, filled with him being lonely and ending up next to Anthony, kissing him forcefully without giving him a chance to say no and being pushed away, only to end up stumbling back to his room, his drunkenness causing his sensitivity to skyrocket as tears fell down his face. 

He comes back to present day with a gasp, his eyes falling open despite the still evident pounding in his head. A sense of guilt washes over him, as does the urge to go apologize to Anthony. But, judging by his still-there hangover pain and sensitivity, he figures he’ll do it later, when he’s feeling better. For now, he stays in bed, his eyes falling shut again in hopes of relieving his hangover.

~

Eventually, he begins to feel better, so he gets up, dressing for the day and heading out, the pace of his walk quickening the closer he gets to Anthony’s room. He knocks numerous times on the door, only stopping when it opens to reveal an annoyed looking Gaston.

“Is Anthony here?” Chad asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“He just left.”

“For what?”

“The Isle. He didn’t want to stay here anymore.”

“What?”

Chad shakes his head in disbelief, no longer listening as Gaston explains further, only to cut himself off and ask the prince what’s wrong as he begins to appear panicked, confused, and worried. Chad doesn’t answer him, instead breaking out into a run as he heads downstairs and out the building altogether, only to find a limo waiting outside, and Anthony, with his head down, heading towards it, his luggage in tow.

“Anthony!”

“Go away!” The brunet calls back to him, not even bothering to glance back at him. Chad picks up his pace, catching up to Anthony and grabbing onto his wrist to stop him, finally forcing the brunet to look his way.

“Why are you leaving?” Chad asks. “Was it because of what happened last night? ‘Cause, you know, alcohol does some strange things to–”

“Yeah, I know.” Anthony says. “That’s why I’m leaving.”

“Anthony, I’m sor–”

“Stop.” Anthony says, sighing. “The reason I’m leaving is because I like you. A lot. And I know alcohol makes people do stupid things, so what happened last night probably means nothing to you, but it meant something to me. So, I’m leaving, ‘cause I can’t let myself get hurt by some… prissy prince.”

“Anthony,” Chad says, tugging on Anthony’s wrist again as the brunet tries to head into the limo and wriggle out of his grip. To his dismay, Chad’s strong enough to hold him back. They’re quiet for a moment then, breathing heavily as they stare at each other, each waiting for the other to make the next move. Chad steps up and does so, closing the distance between them as he pulls Anthony down into a kiss - a real, proper one this time. It remains chaste, and he even pulls away after a moment, giving Anthony the chance to push him away again, to say no. But he doesn’t, only smiling the slightest bit and bringing a hand up to tug on Chad’s tie, pulling him forward and kissing him again.

“I meant it,” Chad says then, speaking softly. “What I did last night.”

“And what you said?” Anthony asks, raising an eyebrow. Chad winces.

“None of it.” He says. “I was just being stupid. I mean, I tried to hate you, ‘cause I think I’m supposed to with what your grandma did to my mom, but I can’t. I really just can’t.” Anthony smiles.

“Good.” He says. “’Cause I can’t hate you either.” Chad smiles, pulling Anthony into another kiss.

So, they hate each other. Correction: they’re supposed to. It’s in their blood. But they’re not their parents, they can make their own decisions. And if Chad’s decided that he wants to be with Anthony, then so be it.

(But Anthony will never admit that the reason he chose to stay in Auradon, when he and the other newer Lost kids are forced to make their decision on whether or not to stay, is because of Chad. No, he’ll smile and say that it’s because he feels that he was meant to become good, that it was his destiny. But then he’ll be sent back to his room, where he’ll instead head over to Chad’s, choosing to spend the rest of the day (and possibly night) with his now-boyfriend.)


End file.
